Hot Pockets
by forsaken2003
Summary: Andrew isn't happy that Xander took the last meatball hot pockets.


Title: Hot Pockets

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Andrew isn't happy that Xander took the last meatball hot pockets.

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #553 from tamingthemuse - Pettifogger

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Andrew followed Xander into the common area where some of the slayers were watching T.V. "Xander, it's been two days and you still haven't gone to the store to pick up more meatball hot pockets! You know the last two were mine!" Andrew whined.

"For the last time I never said I was going to go and buy them. They are on the grocery list for next week. And just because there was only two of the meatball left doesn't mean they are automatically yours. You are not the only one who likes them," Xander said frustrated. He stopped and turned to look at Andrew. "Why do we have to go through this ever month?"

"We wouldn't have to if you wouldn't eat the last meatball hot pockets!" Andrew argued.

Xander had a headache from his eye patch and Andrew whining wasn't helping. He rubbed his left temple. Why did Giles and Buffy offer Andrew a job with the council? They didn't even ask what he, Willow or Dawn thought of it before bringing him into the fold. "Giles pays you if you want hit pockets go out and buy them with your own money and keep them in your room. If it's in the community fridges anyone has the right to call dibs on it, not just you.

"But I'm a watcher!" Andrew stated thinking that actually held any merit in this situation.

"And because you're a watcher you think your shit doesn't stink?" Xander asked annoyed. He felt the conversation shifting from hot pockets. "Do you know how many times Buffy disobeyed Giles because she had to go with her gut? The slayers are the ones in charge. We just guild them and help them as much as we can."

The argument of course gained the slayers attention and were now interested in Xander and Andrew than the T.V. They looked at each other agreeing with Xander. Andrew didn't risk his life to save the world. He just spouted out crap to make himself feel important. Honestly it was annoying but none of them wanted to go to Giles to complain. They didn't need any extra aggravation.

Andrew felt all the eyes on him. His face grew red. "We're talking about hot pockets!"

"All you're doing is being a pettifogger, and we're all tired of it," Spike said entering the room. He had gone to the kitchen to grab some blood when he heard Xander and Andrew feuding... again. Spike also knew that Andrew was the instigator. Xander tried his hardest to stay away from him but it seemed like Andrew was constantly egging Xander on over the stupidest stuff. "And if you were actually a watcher and watched you'd know that Xander has another one of his headaches and would leave him be." When Andrew just stood there clearly confused as to what Spike was telling him, Spike barked, "bugger off!"

Scowling Andrew muttered, "all I want are hot pockets." Before storming out of the room.

The girls went back to their show as Spike went over to Xander and run his fingers over his temple. "Let's go to our room."

"I could have handle Andrew," Xander said as he walked with Spike.

"I know you could have but you don't need Andrew adding to your headache," Spike replied. He opened their door and ushered Xander in. The door closed behind them and Spike left the lights off. "Take off your eye patch," Spike ordered.

Xander did as he was told. "You're so bossy."

"And you love it," Spike quipped back. He watched as Xander laid on the bed. "Next time Andrew annoys you just punch him in the face."

Snorting Xander said, "yeah, Giles would be so happy if Andrew came crying to him because I broke his nose."

"It'll teach the twerp not to bug you," Spike answered as he laid beside Xander.

"I don't know why he is always on my case." Xander closed his eyes.

His Xan-pet was so clueless, it was adorable. "He's got a crush on you, pet."

"Gross! Don't joke about stuff like that!" Xander ordered. "I'm going to have nightmares now."

"I'm not joking," Spike informed Xander. "He likes you but is such an idiot he doesn't know how to show it so he ends up just annoying the crap out of you."

Xander didn't believe him. "If Andrew did have a crush on me why aren't you always proving to him that I'm with you and being all jealous?"

Spike raised an eyebrow at the absurdity of Xander's question. "Jealous of Andrew? Did you really just ask me that?"

"Right. Blame the stupidity on the headache?" Xander asked hopefully.

"You know eventually that excused isn't going to work," Spike replied as he began to massage Xander's temples.

Xander groaned. "Shh... if that excuse doesn't work you'll remember how big of idiot I really am."

"Don't worry, luv. I never forgot," Spike teased.

"Meanie," Xander grumbled.

Spike pecked Xander on the lips. "You know I love you."

"If you really loved me you'd run me a bath and light some candles," Xander said squinting up at Spike.

"Are you using my love for you against me?" Spike asked earning him a small smile. "Rest, I'll come get you when I'm ready for you." He climbed off the bed and headed towards their bathroom.

Xander closed his eye. "Thank you, babe."

When Spike came back for Xander he found Xander sound asleep. "Feel better, luv." Deciding not to let the hot bath go to waste Spike stripped down. Xander could have one after he woke up.

The End


End file.
